Drabbles y viñetas Sasunaru
by PaooJ
Summary: Pequeños drabbles y viñetas de esta pareja tan particular del fandom de Naruto. Puede contener OoC, AU y tal vez Mpreg.
1. Enojo

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento, supo inmediatamente que estaba en problemas

Su esposo, Naruto, había movido una de las sillas de la mesa de comedor y la había puesto justo en frente de la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue a Naruto sentado en esa silla, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada enojada, que ahuyentaría a la persona más valiente del mundo.

Recordó que le había prometido a Naruto dejar la oficina a mediodía e ir a almorzar Ramen con él. Pero se le había presentado una reunión de emergencia en su trabajo y no tuvo tiempo ni de llamar al dobe para avisarle.

-No fuiste al restaurante- Le dijo Naruto con voz cortante mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que se me presentó un...

-¡No me importa lo que tengas que decir, no fuiste y punto ttebayo!

-Mira, lo siento dobe, pero es que realmente...

-¡Y de paso me dices dobe, teme! Como te atreves...- Bien, Naruto estaba algo alterado y eso no era bueno.

-Lo siento, si me dejaras explicarte...

-¡Yo quería ir a comer ramen contigo! ¿Sabes a quién tuve que decirle que el ramen estaba delicioso? ¡A la señora que tenía al lado! Eres un desconsiderado, piensas más en el trabajo que en mí, te odio, teme malagradecido...

Naruto seguía hablando y hablando, Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero de repente un bombillo se prendió dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke. Tenía una idea de como callar a Naruto.

-Sí, lo sé, pero tengo una idea de como compensarte todo- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Ah, si?- Preguntó Naruto ilusionado, pensando en que Sasuke lo llevaría a comer montones y montones de ramen.

-Por supuesto...-Sasuke se acercó lentamente a Naruto, con una sonrisa seductora, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo tomó de la barbilla y alzó su cara, se acercó un poco más y sus labios se unieron.

Al principio el beso fue lento, pero luego Sasuke empezó a mover sus labios con rapidez e intentó meter su lengua en la boca de Naruto. Intentó, porque luego un dolor le recorrió todo el pie.

- ¡Teme desgraciado! ¿Crees que así vas a compensar haberme dejado abandonado a mi suerte en un restaurant y haber pagado todo ese ramen? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado!- Y luego de haberle dado otro pisotón, Naruto salió corriendo hacia la habitación que compartían y se encerró dando un portazo.

-Mierda...

Esa noche Sasuke durmió en el sofá.

Hola! Este es el primer drabble que me decido a subir aquí, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews, son gratis y me alimentan. Si tienen alguna crítica o alguna idea que pueda utilizar en un próximo drabble, ¡Por favor, déjenla!


	2. Frío

Sasuke caminaba por las llenas calles de la ciudad.

Podía ver a las personas haciendo sus compras navideñas apresuradas.

Él caminaba con lentitud con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras se maldecía por no haber traído algo más abrigado, sólo se había puesto una camiseta blanca y un suéter negro por encima.

Se dirigía a un parque que estaba cerca de su departamento para encontrarse con Naruto, y esperaba que al menos él estuviera abrigado para pedirle aunque sea típica bufanda naranja. Hacía un frío del demonio y a él se le había ocurrido la genial idea de sólo ponerse un suéter por encima, ¡Estaban a mitad de diciembre, por todos los cielos! Más le valía al dobe tener algo encima porque si no...

Decidió caminar más rápido para llegar antes. A cada rato se chocaba con los mocosos que se escapaban de sus padres para ir a ver alguna tienda de juguetes y ya estaba empezando a enojarse.

"¡Por fin!" Pensó cuando finalmente llegó al parque.

Se acercó más al centro del parque, donde siempre se encontraba con Naruto y lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido.

Naruto estaba sentado en un banco, solamente vistiendo unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban a la rodilla y una camisa negra, tiritaba del frío.

"Serás dobe..." Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya dobe, estás pasando frío- Le susurró al oído.

-¡Teme! Lo que pasa es que...-Naruto se quedó callado y luego susurró- Cuando recibí tu mensaje salí de una vez de mi apartamento sin fijarme en lo que traía puesto- Naruto se sonrojó.

Sasuke sonrió, amaba ver a Naruto sonrojado, se quitó su suéter y se lo puso encima de los hombros a Naruto.

-Ten, usa mi suéter.-¡Sasuke! Gracias...- Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un beso, Sasuke tomó a Naruto de los hombros para profundizar el beso.

Cuando se separaron Sasuke sonrió y ayudó a Naruto a acomodarse el suéter, luego tomó la mano de Naruto, se levantó y levantó a Naruto con él.

-Vamos, compraré chocolate caliente.

Ambos se alejaron del parque tomados de las manos, Naruto con el suéter de Sasuke que le quedaba grande y Sasuke dirigiéndole una mirada de amor.

Naruto nunca le devolvió el suéter a Sasuke.

Hola de nuevo :3, este drabble creo que es uno de mis favoritos de todos los que tengo guardados, me inspiré en una foto que vi de Naruto con un suéter que le quedaba grande, ahsjkakakjjs, ese tipo de fotos me encantan *o* Bueno, por favor dejen reviews si les gustó y si no les gustó dejen reviews igual, lol. Si tienen ideas o sugerencias para un próximo drabble por favor déjenlas :3


End file.
